1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing two brassieres from a single blank, and the resultant brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a single seamless, circularly knit bra blank that has two individually integrated knitted seamless double layer brassieres in the same blank. The present method provides for minimization of the steps in the manufacturing process by completing some manufacturing steps during formation of the blank. Moreover, the present method provides for reduced manufacturing time by simultaneously knitting two double layer brassieres in one blank.
The brassiere blank has a first portion or brassiere having both an inner and outer layer of fabric formed in a cylindrical shaped blank. The first portion is seamlessly joined to the top edge of a second portion or brassiere, also having inner and outer fabric layers formed in the same cylindrical shaped blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of generally cylindrical blanks in the manufacturing of double layer brassieres is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,664 to Browder, Jr., entitled BRASSIERE, BRASSIERE BLANK AND METHODS OF MAKING SAME describes the use of a cylindrical blank to form one double layer brassiere. A blank is formed followed by the knitting of a welt band in the mid section of the blank. A lower torso part is then pulled upward, over the welt band and matched against the upper torso part. One double layer brassiere is then formed by stitching and knitting.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing two double layer circular knit brassieres from a single blank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single blank, which includes four layers from which two double layer circular knit brassieres may be manufactured.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single blank having two fold lines to fold each of the two outer layers over a separate one of the inner layers of the brassiere.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blank for forming two circular knit brassieres with each brassiere having an anchoring chest band hidden from view.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a blank containing two individual two-ply brassiere garments, each having discretely placed integrally knitted support elements or features on the inner fabric layer. Specifically, in the central gore area between the breast cups, and to include the areas under and encircling the breast cups.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a double layer circular knit brassiere having a mock terry or true sinker produced terry loop stitch construction knitted into at least the lining layer of the brassiere or between the outer and inner layer of the brassiere.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for the inclusion of an arcuate underwire support under the breast cups placed either on the inner fabric layer or, if desired, between the inner and outer layers.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be achieved by a method according to the present invention. The method provides for forming a single blank used for making two brassieres on a circular knitting machine. The method includes forming an inner layer of material, forming anchoring chest bands at both ends of the blank on the inner layer material, forming outer layer material sections integrally knitted to and extending from each of the bands, and joining the edge of the outer material, opposite the chest anchoring bands, to the inner layer by a stitch line created by a transfer of held loops during the completion of knitting of each of two turned welts that include two double-ply bras within the blank.
A blank is also provided having two upper torso parts, with each part having an inner layer, outer layer, and a hidden chest anchoring band. The outer layer of each part has a fold line adjacent the anchoring chest band. The edge of the outer fabric layer, opposite the hidden anchoring chest band, is integrally knitted to the inner layer. The two individual upper torso two-ply parts are continuously knitted and connected to a single layer of either an inner or an outer layer material. The single blank exits the circular knitting machine fully assembled as two connected two-ply brassieres.